Eternal Flame
by TwilightLover959
Summary: Ever Lasting Love? Is this true between Jake and Nessie?  Please Review! If i get good reviews I'll keep writing! DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA! sadly :
1. Chapter 1: Imprint

~ Chapter 1 ~

I woke up to the sound of a bell or bells. Geting louder, and louder. I opend my eyes just to see my cell lieing on the floor. Aunt Alice had picked out the ring tone, I hated it. I awensered "hello?" I asked groggily

"Nessie"

I sat up straight. "Jacob!" I gasped with excitement.

"Yeah who'd ya think it was" he said as he chuckeld

"Nobody, just thought it might be Aunt Alice"

"Oh, well i called to say happy 3rd"

"Oh thanks alot"

" Your welcome"

"Hey i gotta go my moms at the door"

"K se ya later girl"

"Bye"

He had already hung up. I always liked Jacob, it's just i dont know how to say it.

"Hello sweetie"

"Hi mom"

"Who was that ?"

"It was Jake"

"Sweetie why dont you just tell him how you feel ?"

I blushed a little.

"Sweetie I know he feels the same way about you"

"Really ?"

"Yes really"

Then dad walked to the door and he seemed in pain when he looked up into my eyes. I seen he was kinda uncomfortable while he smiled at me and said

" Nessie, Go find Jacob he is waiting for you at the beach."

"Really daddy I can go with Jacob"

"Yes"

I got up and got dressed and jumped out the window. I ran and didn't stop.

Till i meet Jocob at the beach.

"Hey Jake I was wondering...

"Yeah"

"Um never mind"

"well ok"

We started walking down the beach. He was holdin my hand while we walked off the beach and into the woods. Once we were in the wods he walked me to my house. I walked in to make sure my parents werent home. They wasnt home. We walked to my room and sat on my bed.

"Go home and get ready to go cliff diving! Then we will go see the pack." I said

"Okay... be back in a few"

He ran off. When he was gone I went to my dresser, and pulled out a purple bakini that really showed off my curvs. I put it on and then put on my shorts pair of short shorts. This will get his attion. I put on a hoodie so you couldnt see my outfit. I ran outside he was standing right in front of me.

" So we gonna run or ride ?"

"Ride"

We went to get in his car I put on my best puppy dog face. He could tell i wanted to drive. "alright go ahead" He said.

"YAY" I cheered

We drove down to La Push and walked hand and hand till we got to the cliff. We always held hands but to people how didnt know us we were a couple. Almost everyone knew us as just best friends. When I seen he finally had his back turnd i took of my hoodie. I went and stood beside him. I was pretending to watch the water but I was really watching to see his expression he smirked.

"Who is gonna jump first ?"

Befor he said that i was juming off the cliff as i fell i screamed "Jacob Black I like you more than just a friend" When I hit the water i swam to shore. Behind me I heard Jake hit the water. He cam up behind me.

"Jake I..I didnt know what i was saying" Oh gosh i sounded like I was crying.

"Nessie.." Jake said behind me. His voice sounded soft and sweet almost... happy. " I was gonna wait and tell you this when you were ready, but" I didnt know were he was going with this. I wasnt expecting this. I turned to face him. He look almost nervous. Was he afriad I would be uset form what he keep from me? "Nessie I imprented on you"

My face went blank with shock. I only dreamed about Jake imprenting on me. I smiled.

His face cleared as he wrapped his arms around me. "Jake explain to me again. About imprenting."

"Nessie i told you a million times but, I guess a million and one wouldnt hurt."

"The minute I saw you it was like nothing else mattered. You were everything. Like my whole world revolved around you." My heart was flying. But… "Jake, there is still a part I don't get. Is it just like we're forced to love each other? Like we _have _to?"

"No, it's not like that. I'm not explaining it right. It's like we are perfect for each other and the imprint tells me that, but we could still choose to love someone else. But why would you if your perfect match, your other half was pointed out to you in an extreme way?" When I didn't answer he said, "Nessie? How do you feel about all this?"

I smiled at him and pressed my lips against his. They were soft and warm as the moved with mine. When we pulled apart, Jake said, "By the way, I like your bathing suit." I laughed. I was going to have to thank Aunt Alice later.

We held hand as we walked back to the car, but somehow it held more significance now. I let him drive to Emily and Sam's house and when we go there it looked like the whole Pack was there.

We walked in and Jake yelled, "Yo, guys, we've got something to tell you." But instead of telling them, he showed them by kissing me again. There was hooting and cheering, making me blush.

Quil came over and gave me a hug and said, "It's about time you two started dating." I laughed and hugged him was nice spending time with the Pack again. They were a big family and I was part of it. Now more than ever.

It was late when we started back to the house. Jake parked in the driveway and we well talked a little, but mostly we kissed

Jake walked me to the door and kissed me on the doorstep, making me feel like we were in a scene out of a movie. The sweet moment was effectually ruined when my Dad opened the door, with a strange look on his face. He looked a little mad, but he was trying to hide it. He also looked sad and uncertain.

Not a great combination. But it got a whole lot worse a second later .And that's when I realized I had forgotten my sweatshirt in Jake's car. He wasn't trying to hide his anger anymore, that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2: Grounded

~ Chapter 2 ~

Dad looked like he just couldn't find the words to describe what he wanted to say. Mom appeared at his shoulder. "Jacob, I think it would be best if you went home for now, but I'm sure Edward and I will be talking to you _very_ soon," she said in a warning voice.

Jake got a stubborn look on his face. "No. I think I should be here."

"Jake…," I said slowly. "Now might not be the best time to pick a fight."

And that's when Dad found his voice. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Go to your room and change out of that ridiculous outfit immediately! And you had best make yourself comfortable there, because you won't be leaving that room for quite some time!"

I jumped slightly and quickly mumbled, "Yes, Daddy." I turned to leave and practically shoved Jake out the door. I wanted to get him far away from here or else this whole situation would be much worse.

"Go home, Jake," I started to say.

Jake was shaking his head before I had the first syllable out. "No, Nessie. I should be here. You know, help you explain."

I was running toward the cottage and Jake was running beside me. I knew Dad could still hear Jake's thoughts and would know that he was still with me. Which would probably just make him even madder. "Jake, please?" I pleaded. "Please, go. You are just going to make it worse. Dad has always been a little sensitive about you, but I'm his sweet little angel. Let me handle this, okay?"

Jake hesitated, thinking it over. "Fine, Nessie. But I'm coming back tomorrow."

"Fine, Jake, fine. Just go now. Don't worry I'll calm them down," I assured him. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off towards La Push.

I changed my clothes as fast as possible. If Dad got here and I was still in that…well, to say the least, things would not be good. I put on sweatpants and a T-shirt. What's more innocent than that? And then I sat on my bed waiting. I sat with my legs crossed and my hands in my lap. I turned my head down, so that I was watching my hands.

It was more than obvious when Dad got home, because he opened the door with so much force that it hit the wall and, by the sound of it, splintered into about a million pieces.

"Edward!" I heard my mother chastise. "Calm down. No need to break the house."

He only growled in response.

I flinched. This was going to be bad. Real bad.

My dad look peaved "Renesmee," he said, his voice like ice.

"Yes, Daddy?" I said in a small, almost inaudible voice.

"Where is that ridiculous outfit?" I pointed to the pile on the floor where the clothes in question lay. Next thing I knew, Dad had ripped them into fifty pieces and had thrown the pieces into my trash can. I realized just how angry he was when he pulled out a match and dropped it on top of them.

His eyes softened a tad, but not much as he watched them burn. "I think it's time we looked through Renesmee's closet," his voice was still hard, but no longer icy. He threw open my closet and began sifting through my many clothes. Anything that didn't meet his approval was tossed into the flames.

He had only thrown two other articles of clothing to be burned and Aunt Alice burst into the room. "What do you think your doing!" she screamed. She looked horrified.

Dad's voice became icy again when he spoke to Alice. "Alice, just the person I wanted to see. What were you thinking when you bought her those clothes?"

Aunt Alice rolled her eyes. "Relax, Edward. She can wear what she wants. She's sixteen. She's immortal. You gonna bug her about what she wears for the rest of forever?"

Dad's eyes turned almost black and he growled, "She's three." Who's talking technically?" Aunt Alice was getting exasperated. "If we're talking technically, then you, me, Bella, we're dead. And yet, we move and drink. Technically, Nessie is three. And yet, she's sixteen."

"_Technically_, I'm still her father! And I say she's not wearing this!" Alice shook her head and came to stand by my mom and me while we all watched Dad throw more and more clothes into the trash bin. I think he reduced my clothes by half.

When he was finished he took some deep breaths and his eyes returned to a golden color.

"Well? Are you happy now?" Aunt Alice said with anger. "You've gone and destroyed designer clothing from all over the world! A lot of that was one of a kind!"

"Alice," he said slowly. "I wouldn't push me right now. Now if you'll excuse us, Bella and I need to speak with our daughter." Aunt Alice opened her mouth to object, but he cut her off. "Alone," he added.

Aunt Alice paused. Her eyes glazed over as she saw the future. "Okay," she said, "you won't hurt her."

"Of course not!" my Mom and Dad said at the same time.

"Well, I was just checking. I mean, you were angry enough to destroy clothes." Aunt Alice was shaking her head as she walked out of my room.

Dad waited until he heard Aunt Alice leave the house before moving. He walked over to the window so that he was facing out away from us and his hand moved to cover his eyes.

"Dad?" I said. "Daddy, I'm sorry. That outfit was stupid. Really stupid. I just wanted Jake to…well, it was stupid. I didn't need showy clothing to get Jake's attention. I just didn't realize that. I'm really sorry."

He didn't move. In my head I reviewed what I had said. What else did he want to hear me say? Oh Yeah. "I won't do it again."

I heard him sigh and he moved away from the window to come kneel beside the edge of my bed so that he was looking me straight in the eye. "Okay, Nessie. I forgive you. But I had put my faith in you and you took advantage of that. So, I'm going to have to ground you. One month." His voice and eyes were serious, but he had called me Nessie instead of Renesmee, so I knew that the worst was over.

I nodded, but I heard my Mom say in a soft voice, "Edward…"

"Alright," he said. "Two weeks. Make sure to thank your mother, Nessie. She's got better control over her temper."

I nodded. But there was still something they hadn't said anything about. Dad, who must have been listening in to my thoughts said, "You mean, you and Jacob dating?"

I nodded. My dad sighed. "We knew it was going to happen some day." He was saying I could go out with Jake! But he certainly said it grudgingly. "But," he added, "until you stop growing, we, as your parents, are still in charge of you and you _will_ have curfews." Definitely grudgingly.

I hugged them both and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I had gotten off easy. Unfortunately, my clothes hadn't, but I could live with that. Being stuck in this cottage for two weeks? I wasn't so sure I would survive that.


	3. Chapter 3: Torture

~ Chapter 3 ~

If you have ever wondered what sort of torture someone endures? I have two things to say to you. First, you are obviously disturbed. And second, I now know what sort of torture it is. It's the simple things that really get you. All they have to do is lock you alone inside a bedroom in a small cottage for two weeks. Torture beyond belief.

Okay so maybe I was overreacting. But not by much because I had also been cut off of every form of technology. My dad was seriously going way overboard with this punishment. He even took away my electric razor and got me those disposable ones. Ridiculous.

More important than my razor, was my cell phone. My portal to Jacob Black. Man, I missed Jake. It had seemed like forever since I had seen him. And that's how I knew I wasn't going to possibly be able to survive these two weeks. Because I was already this far gone.

It had only been two days.

I suppose I wasn't exactly alone. My family was taking turns coming to visit me. Well, except for Uncle Jasper. My Dad didn't want him using his gift to make me feel better about my punishment. Like I said, completely overboard.

Aunt Alice had promised to come by every day and her visits usually consisted of her plotting to take me shopping the second my term was up so that we could make up for the major dent in my wardrobe.

Aunt Rosalie came by yesterday and brought me twenty different fashion magazines, telling me to keep an eye out for anything I liked.

Grandma had snuck me some homemade cookies that were to die for and Grandpa brought me some books he thought I might enjoy.

Uncle Emmett was probably biding his time, so that by the time he came to visit I would be half insane already and his tormenting would be twice as much fun for him.

But still…Jake. He had tried to come and see me. But Dad was like patrolling the house. Whenever he heard Jake's mind coming anywhere near the cottage he would send Uncle Emmett to go and make Jake leave.

I don't know what my parents had said to Jake, but I knew they had talked to him yesterday and I was more than a little worried about what they had said to him.

"Hey, Nessie!" I heard Uncle Emmett call from behind me. I sighed. And so the torture continues. I turned to see him smiling hugely at me. I grimaced in return. "I guess," He continued, "you really are the _Lock_ Ness Monster today, _lock_ed up in here and all."

"Hilarious, Uncle Emmett," I muttered.

"Aw, Nessie, you need some serious cheering up. Like rock climbing or paint balling or kick boxing, you liked that when I took you last time, or maybe…"

"Wow, Uncle Emmett, you are totally helping me feel better by telling me all the awesome things I _can't_ do."

He smiled. "Hey, it's not my fault you're stuck in here… You didn't see me wearing a ridiculously tiny bikini." I looked at him for a few seconds and then I couldn't help it anymore. The mental picture was just too much too bear. I burst out laughing.

His smile grew. "There's the Nessie I know."

Uncle Emmett smiled evilly. "Which is why I brought you a present." He ran out into the hall and came back with two paintball guns.

"Um…Uncle Emmett? What are we going to do with paintball guns…in my room?" I asked nervously as I glanced around at my lavender walls.

"Open up your window." Was his only response.

I raised an eyebrow, but did as he asked.

"Okay," he said, as he pointed his gun out the window, demonstrating. "I bet a can hit a tree farther away than you can hit."

I laughed and picked up the other gun.

When we were done at least fifty trees had huge orange marks from Uncle Emmett's paintball gun or huge purple marks from mine. He had beat me, but what else was expected?

"Thanks, Uncle Em" I said as I looked over our…uh artwork. "That was just the sort of thing I needed." He picked me up in one of his famous bear hugs. "No problem, Ness." He put me down and sighed. "Well, I better go now. We're all going hunting tonight and I don't want to keep them all waiting."

"Okay," I grumbled. "I wish I could go."

"Well, those are the breaks, kid. I'm not your prison guard. Talk to him."

I sighed. "I won't even waste my time."

I watched Uncle Emmett and the rest of my family run North to hunt until they were out of my sight. I tried my doorknob without hope to find…that it had indeed been locked from the outside.

I sat on my bed and leafed through the magazines in my room.

_Plink._

What was that? It sounded like something hitting my window.

_Plink._

I walked over to my window and sure enough Jacob was standing outside with a handful of pebbles.

"Jake!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Ness! Can you come down?" he asked with a smile that sent my heart flying.

"I wish. I'm locked up like a prisoner. Dad's a little prone to overreaction, you see," I said with a frown. Jake was so close…

He looked around at the trees by the side of my house. "Well then. I'll just have to climb up to you." He climbed the pine tree next to my room with ease and I hurried to open the window. Next moment we were hugging like we hadn't seen each other in months.

"Uh, Ness? What's with the trees? Why are they orange and purple?" he asked with an amused smile.

I opened my mouth to answer, but suddenly Jake said, "Crap! Why are they coming back?"

I paused and then it hit me. "Because," I explained, "my parents asked Alice to check on me, via my future, because even though she can't see it well, the closer I come to being full-grown the clearer it becomes. Its almost normal for her now. My Dad must have been reading her thoughts and when she saw that my future had disappeared completely, he must have seen it too. They know you're here."

Just as I finished my Dad's voice thundered, "Jacob Black, you cannot run far enough to get away from my anger right now!"

"I guess I should go," Jake said, figuring that I would respond the same way I did two days ago, shoving him out the door. But I wasn't thinking like that today. I had put up with my Dad's overreaction for long enough, thank you very much.

"No, Jake. Give me a second." I went for the door and turned the knob before remembering that it was locked. "Jake, could you…?" I asked, motioning towards the door. Without answering Jake kicked the door down for me.

I ran downstairs and went out to meet my Dad.

"Renesmee," he started. "I cannot believe—"

But I cut him off. "How much you're overreacting? How you're taking this out of proportion? How you're making a huge deal out of next to nothing? How the only thing you are accomplishing is pissing me—"

He cut me off too. "Nessie, you're right."

I am? "I mean, I am and its time you start treating me as more of an adult. I said the…dress code malfunction…was a mistake. A stupid mistake. I said I wouldn't do it again. So trust me and stop with this ridiculous punishment." I took a few deep breaths. "Please," I added.

"Okay, Nessie. I guess I do need to treat you as more of an adult. I'm sorry. I have been overreacting and I guess that two days of me overreacting is equal to a two week grounding. You're off the hook."

I felt like I had won too easily. Dad answered my thoughts. "Nessie, I don't want to push you away. I hate upsetting you. Well, that and you _are_ right in this instance. My overreactions are well known."

"Thanks, Dad," I said das I gave him a hug.

"So, Nessie's not grounded anymore?" Jake asked.

Dad turned to him. "As for you, Jacob Black, the next time I catch you sneaking into my house I will act first and ask questions later. I do believe that you might remember one of my threat from a few years ago. 'You'll be running around with three legs, dog.' I bet you couldn't climb the tree by Renesmee's window with only three limbs."

Jake looked like he was considering. "Nah," he said. "I think I could do it."


	4. Chapter 4: Hormones

~ Chapter 4 ~

"Aunt Alice…," I complained. "I absolutely _need _your help. What should I wear?"

She smiled. "Ahh…music to my ears. Get Rosalie and meet me in your closet in three minutes."

I ran up to the staircase and Aunt Alice was already out the door. "Aunt Rosalie?" I called up the stairs in a normal voice. I knew she could hear me.

She was at the top of the stairs in a second. "Yes?"

"Aunt Alice said to get you. She's helping me pick out my outfit for the pack bonfire," I explained. Her face lit up immediately.

"Well let's go. There's only two hours until the dog will be here," she said as we ran out the door. I gave her a quick glare for calling Jake a dog…_again_, and she rolled her eyes at me.

Behind us I heard Uncle Jasper mutter, "Women."

Aunt Alice had three possibly ensembles laying across my bed, two hanging on my door, one in her hand, and one draped across my dresser. "Ah, Rosalie, what do you think?"

They started examining each outfit together, making lists of the pros and cons. When they started talking about my dresses (the few that had made it past my Dad's raid) .

Finally, they chose my light blue denim mini skirt with black leggings, a dark pink V-neck shirt with a black tank top underneath, and cute black sneakers.

"How should we do her hair? She'll be out in the wind…," Aunt Alice asked Aunt Rosalie. Aunt Rose circled me a few times, considering.

"Okay," she said, "We could just give it the wind blown look, you know. So that way the wind can't mess it up, only add to the effect. Or we could do the wind blown thing and then pull one side up with a hair clip and then curl it down so that it frames her face."

Alice bit her lip. "I like the second idea. Do you think it would stay, though?"

Aunt Rosalie shrugged. "You're the psychic."

Aunt Alice closed her eyes. A few seconds later she said, "Well, I can't tell _exact_ly because of the darn werewolves, but it _seems_ like the wind won't be _too_ strong in that _general_ area." Aunt Alice really hated not being able to see the werewolves.

So Aunt Alice did my make-up while Aunt Rose worked on my hair.

They were geniuses. I looked amazing in the end.

"Thank you so much," I said, as I hugged them both.

"Thank_ you_," Aunt Alice replied, "for not being stubborn about this sort of thing like your mother."

Mom stuck her head around the corner of my bathroom door. "Thanks a lot, Alice. Love you, too."

Alice laughed. "We practically had to wrestle you and pin you to the ground before you let us get anywhere near you with make-up."

Mom rolled her eyes. She turned to me. "Well, you look very nice, but what's the big deal? You've been to dozens of the pack's bonfires."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Yes, I've been to dozens of them. But not as Jake's girlfriend. Well, not officially. Quil always used to tease us, but…"

"Yes, that sounds very much like Quil."

Jake picked me up in his car ten minutes later.

"Wow, Ness," he said. "You look amazing."

I opened my mouth to thank him when I heard my Aunts say from behind me, "Thank you."

We all laughed.

Jake held my hand as we drove into La Push. It was dark and quiet on the rez…until we reached the cliffs.

The bon-fire, like always, was huge. We seemed to be the last ones there. Apparently the pack had been a lot smaller when I was born; it was huge now. There were twenty-five wolves. Leah was happy because she wasn't the only girl wolf anymore. There were two others, Macy and Elizabeth. Macy was the newest wolf and it certainly did not escape my attention that she sat rather close to Jacob…a little too close for my comfort.

Okay, this Macy chick was getting on my nerves. I knew she was the new one to the pack, but did she not understand the concept of imprinting? Jake and I were soul mates. _Soul mates_. And she had better stop flirting with my soul mate or I was going to have to have Uncle Emmett go over karate techniques with me. And yes, that was a threat.

Okay, I admit that Jake was giving me most of his attention. But it was really pissing me off that she was making damn sure that he was giving her the rest of his attention.

And the worst part? Jake seemed completely clueless. Boys can be so stupid.

So I sat through most of the bonfire with my fists clenched and eyes narrowed. Except when Jake was talking to me, or holding me against him, or kissing me. Then I was snuggling closer or resting my head against his shoulder or chest. But this girl just would not get it!

I might just have to commit murder tonight.

After the bon fire she gave Jake a hug goodbye. I mean, sure. She hugged the rest of the guys…but that was just to cover up the fact that she was hugging Jake. Oh, this Macy chick was going to be having a little chat with me real soon.

When we were driving back to my house it took Jake a little while to pick up on my mood.

"Hey, Ness? What's up? You okay?" he asked, confused by my annoyed mood. Clueless. So clueless.

"Oh, I'm just perfect," I mumbled. He frowned and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Ness, c'mon. I know you. You're upset. What's up?" His voice sounded a little concerned this time, but I was still way to mad.

"Do you know Macy too?" I asked him bitterly. I was looking out the window. Away from him.

"Macy?" he asked. He sounded confused. "What the heck does Macy have to do with this?"

"God, Jake. Are you _completely _clueless?" I asked angrily.

"Apparently I am. Cuz I've got no idea what you're talking about, Nessie." I didn't answer and after a few seconds I heard him let out a big breath of air. "Nessie? Ness, look at me."

I looked up at him. His eyes were soft. "Okay. I may be clueless. But that's why I've got you…to clue me in," he hinted.

I sighed and looked down. "Could you honestly not see that Macy was flirting with you?"

There was silence. I looked up and was happy to see that he looked confused. "Ness," he said, "you know I love _you_. You know I imprinted on _you_. You know that. What are you getting worked up about?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. "Yes. I know you love me and you've imprinted on me…but _she_ didn't seem to get that memo."

"Renesmee, Macy is my friend. She's a nice person. She's funny and—"

"Okay, I get it," I interrupted.

"We are friends. Pack members, so we're like siblings. And even if none of that stuff mattered. I. Love. You, Nessie. You, not some new werewolf, who I've only known for like two weeks. Promise me you'll stop worrying about this."

I considered. "If you two are like siblings she must be from the south, because she was totally flirting with you!"

"Nessie! It doesn't matter if she was! I love you and only you!"

I smiled. Okay I trusted Jake...


	5. Chapter 5: Distraction

~ Chapter 5 ~

He wrapped his arms around me and we danced to imaginary music. The he kissed me gently and when we pulled apart I whispered against his chest, "I'm happy _now_."

The next day Jake was still grumbling. He always got really anxious and cranky before visitors came.

"Jake, please relax. Alice says that they'll just be here for like three days," I said, making soothing circles on his arm with my fingertips.

"Again, though. I mean, how many times do vampires have to just happen to pass by here?" I asked in a not so soothed voice.

I sighed mentally. I felt like I had to explain this every time. …Probably because I did. "You make it sound as if a vampire comes by every couple weeks instead of maybe once a year. Besides my family aren't the only vampires who enjoy going outside during the day. We live in a cloud-covered area. We're gonna meet a few other vampires over time."

"I really shouldn't mind so much because these bloodsuckers are the red-eyed-kill-innocent-people type and I might actually get to rip one to pieces. What bothers me is that I'm supposed to stay away from you while they're here, which is completely ridiculous…unnecessary…unsafe…stinking leeches…" And he was grumbling once again.

"Jake, why don't you think about something else?" I suggested.

"Like what?" he mumbled absentmindedly, tossing pebbles into the ocean.

I decided that I needed to take drastic measures. I picked up his hand in both of mine. I kissed his hand. "Jacob..." I kissed his shoulder, pulling him closer. "Black…" My lips were at his ear now. "You need a distraction," I whispered.

He pulled me into his lap and leaned his cheek against mine so that his lips were at my ear. His hand cupped my other cheek. "I think I like this kind of distraction…" he murmured, letting his words trail off. His lips moved across my cheek. They pressed against mine so soft and sweet. And he was kissing me with such passion that I forgot every worry or concern. My heart was thudding almost painfully. This was so perfect. "Oh my _God!_" His hand covered his eyes. Me and Jack pulled apart as fast as possable. "Sorry daddy!" I whispered. "Its okay" he said " I dont ever want to seee you like that with my daughter ever again Jacob" He said... "Okay" Jake said.


	6. Chapter 6: Elliot Masen

~ Chapter 6 ~

The next day i was pouring the rain. My dad drove me too school. I got out of the car and he drove off. I turned around to go into the school but i slipped and fell. I was laying there starting to get up but then i heard a hungry vampire.

He had long brown dark hair with black eyes. He wore a black trench coat with black jeans and a black shirt underneath the trench coat.

"Who are you?" I choked. I was very useless now. No one can help me since I'm surrounded.

"I'm Elliot." He sniffed me. "You smell delicious."

I flinched. Wait, my dad's brother was named Elliot and he kind of looks like him. He might be my biological uncle but why would he want to kill me? I'm his niece! He was waiting for my response but I came up with nothing.

"You're Elliot Masen?" I asked, trembling in fear. He glowered at my, walking closer. I gasped while he grabbed me by the neck, ready to choke me.

"How dare you say my last name!" he spat. "How do you even know my last name?" he grabbed my neck, lifting my up while I was scrambling in air.

"Your brother Edward is my father." I choked out. "He told me he had a brother name Elliot and you look just like him."

He dropped me on the dirt while I was screaming. I gasped in pain as I saw my leg was bleeding, cut very open that I could see a bone. Great, I broke my leg! I tried not to throw up. Elliot controlled himself as he was circling around me. I was gasping of pain; crying but he ignored my fear.

"Did your beloved father tell you what he did to me? He hid me away from the world even my family to protect them! Your father was foolish man that I want revenge on! Oh I want revenge! So I might as well kill his last biological daughter so we can get even!" he spat while I was trembling. He picked me up and threw me against the tree. I landed on my arm. I heard a crack on my arm and saw gushing blood coming out of it. I cried in pain, sniffling but I couldn't move. Please tell me I'm dreaming! Elliot's evil grin. He laughed.

"Say good-bye to life itself!" he did an evil chuckle as he bit my pulse on my wrist. I screamed but an object I couldn't see was attacking him. Elliot growled but the object was finally getting clear. It was a werewolf that had russet fur. Jake! Jake was on the ground as he was about to kill him but a vampire showed up. It was my father, defending Jake. My whole family was there but I closed my eyes. My life was over and I knew it. I was unconscious.

I was floating on the clouds with angels surrounding me. They were begging me to live but angels wouldn't do that. I looked down from the clouds. Am I dead? Or am I dreaming? I looked down as I saw my family over my body. Jacob held my body like I was a baby while my parents sat on each side of him. My other family was taking care of Elliot. I saw that Elliot ran away, limping at he had scares all other his body and his leg broken. Jacob was back to his human form with his clothes on while my parents were in their normal clothes instead of dresses and tuxedoes. They were trying to control themselves by the look of my blood. I heard a Carlisle speak but it was closer than heaven. He was like one foot away from me. I realized I am dreaming. I am alive.

"Can I hold her?" Jacob asked. Jacob holding me, I must be dreaming. I felt Carlisle handing me to a warmer body. Jacob was holding me, cradling me close to his chest.

"Nessie, I love you! I love you so much please come back to me! Please! I'll ask your father to kill me if that what it takes to be with you! Please! Just come back"

I woke up with everything evolving around me. It looked like morning by the lighter sky by the clouds. I saw my leg and arm around a cast with an IV on my wrist. My eyes hurt so badly but at least I could see. I looked around the room as I saw sofa chairs in my room with a desk where all the files were and a sink to clean the utensils. The door was in front of my feet with a chart of food pyramids and a picture of the steps of pregnancy, which was useless. The T.V was on with a movie called "Singin' in the rain." I was watching when Debbie Reynolds and Gene Kelly were dancing with the sky so beautiful with a blue and purple with skylights. I imagine myself as "Kathy" and Jake as "Don". It made the movie so much more interesting.

Carlisle walked into the door with an astonished expression. "Nessie, you're awake! How do you feel?"

I smiled "I'm fine, I just want to get out of bed. Where's Jacob?"

"He is right outside the door I'll send him in"

"Thanks grandpa"

When he walked in I whisperd "I love you Jake." The biggest grin came to his face . "I love you too Nessie." He smiled. He leaned over to press his lips against mine filled with passion


	7. Chapter 7: Apology Email

~ Chapter 7 ~

I woke up at five thirty in the morning, excited about school to see Jacob at lunch. He was hollowing all last night. It was like a lullaby in my ears that I thought I would never hear again. I feel asleep with no nightmares for once in the past two the corner of my eye, I saw a laptop that was being charged. I glanced at the door and then back at the laptop. I used my not broken arm to reach of the lab top. I opened it. The screensaver was a sunset in Hawaii. I clicked on "Internet explorer". Then it led me to . I decided to sign in my name. I typed in my email . I typed in my password, which was Jacob. There were no new messages so I went to .

"Okay, Elliot Masen." I typed in while I was muttering to myself. There were some results so I clicked on the first one. The homepage was his picture with a very dark red background, which was he on it with his profile. It said had everything including his family history, his favorite hobbies and his desires in life.

"Hmm interesting." I muttered to myself. Then in saw his email address. "." Perfect! I went back to yahoo in a flash. I typed in his email in the "To" blank. Then for the subject I wrote "Please Read This!" I typed:

Mr. Elliot Masen,

You haven't killed me yet but I don't want you to. I want to meet you and apologize to you in person. I'm sorry for my father. I'm actually mad at him too so your not alone. Please accept my apology because you're my only biological uncle. Where can I meet you? Please reply back.

Your Niece,

Renesmee (Nessie) Carlie Cullen (Masen) 

I clicked then sent button. Oh what am I kidding; he wanted to kill me so why would he want to meet me? I clicked the refresh button and a reply message from him. Wow that was fast! I clicked it. It said:

Renesmee,

I'm apologizing for my behavior. It's because your father Edward never let me see the sun in my eyes. I was hidden from the world but now I know I shouldn't have blame my own niece for this. Are you okay? I hope I didn't hurt you that badly. Well we can meet sometime. Anytime you like. Just email me when you can.

Your Uncle,

Elliot Masen

I smiled. I replied back. I typed:

You can meet me in forks when I get my cast off my leg and arm. You didn't hurt me badly compare to the fact I can't see the love of my life anymore. He was the russet werewolf that attacked you. His name is Jacob. I love him terribly but my family banded him from my house because of one stupid fight. I'll you know when I can. Feel free to email me.

Your niece,

Nessie

Then after I logged off I put on my favorite white tank top with dark red jeans. I put on my running shoes so I can run as fast as I can from French class. I put some light pink eye shadow with a light pink lip-gloss.

"Nessie, why are you in such a rush?" she asked. "It's six o'clock in the morning, school starts at eight."

I paused for minute. I blushed that cereal was in my mouth. I swallowed it slowly and sighed quietly. "I want to go to school early."

I straighten my hair so I can play with it or look nicer than I usually do with curly hair. I was out of my bedroom door as fast I could. My mom was in the kitchen, reading the newspaper while I was getting a bowl of cereal. I was rushing through my cereal like a dog would do with meat. She raised her same eyebrow.

"Nessie, why are you in such a rush?" she asked. "It's six o'clock in the morning, school starts at eight."

I paused for minute. I blushed that cereal was in my mouth. I swallowed it slowly and sighed quietly. "I want to go to school early."

"Watch a movie or something because Edward won't drive you until seven." She suggested. "He went hunting so he won't be back for a while."

"Without you?" I asked, astonished.

"I have control." She smiled. "I'll hunt tomorrow by myself. Besides, I had to make sure that…" she was silent. I knew what she meant. She was talking about Jacob so I shrugged. I wiped my face with a napkin that was next to my right wrist.

I left the kitchen to watch a movie before school. I turned on the T.V as I was on the couch in the living room. I placed my feet on the glass table, as I was fascinated with a gladiator movie. I heard a lot of "Sparta" and "Troy" so I guessed it was the movie "Troy". Brad Pitt looked interesting with armor and his shield, which kind of made me giggle. Erica Bana was fighting Brad Pitt in front of the gates of Troy with no helmets and no one out there to stop them. I was easily distracted as I was rooting for Eric Bana but he lost to Brad Pitt.

"Oh come on! He's immortal! That's not fair!" I was literally yelling at T.V. My mom entered the Living room on my right, standing right next to me. Brad Pitt was dragging Eric Bana's body with his chariot.

"Sounds like you like the movie." She was being sarcastic. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes." I lied. I wanted to watch the movie to see what happens. I looked back to the screen. She sighed as she left the room with a fuss, knowing that I was lying but gave up.

I watched the couple Paris and Helen together that reminded me of Jacob and I. In a way, I do look like Helen (except the hair color) and sort of acted like her. I mean I would have left my country for a man that I loved in a way.

I started to characterize people that would fit perfectly in the movie. My dad would be the perfect Achilles, an immortal human that can't die except when you shoot him on the heel, my mom would be Briseis, Hector and Paris' cousin, Jacob would be the dreamy Paris, prince of Troy, Emmett would be Hector, prince of troy and next in line for the throne, Rosalie would be Polydora, Hector's wife with a baby (perfect for her), Esme would be Thetis, Achilles' mother, Carlisle would be Priam, king of Troy, Charlie would be Agamemnon, ruler of all Greece, Jasper would be Patroclus, Achilles' cousin, Alice would be Helen's handmaid, Seth would be Menelaus and I would be the attractive Helen. I guess the movie has gotten over my head.

I watched Achilles die on the grass of troy with Briseis calling to him, trying to stop Paris from shooting him with bow and arrows. I could totally imagine my mom would do that to Jacob if he were to kill my dad. The Spartans were setting a funeral for Achilles two minutes later.

The movie was over when my father came through the door. Wow perfect timing! My dad was wearing a white shirt with red dots all over his shirt and jeans that looked completely ruined.

"Are you going to take me to school looking like that?" I dared to ask because that doesn't look like tie-dye.

He looked like me like I was crazy. "Of course not, I'm going to change. Get in the car, I'll be there in thirty seconds." He was already upstairs. I walked out of the door, going into the car without a breath. I was sitting in the passenger seat, staring at our cottage. Plants have been rotting for the past days, which make wonder why would plants rot? I know it's October but they would at least be growing. My dad was very quick so sat on the drivers seat.


	8. Chapter 8: School

~ Chapter 8 ~

"Okay here's a worksheet for today's warm-up. Correct every error you see on the page. Do this silently with no talking." Mrs. Kirby instructed us with the grammar worksheets. I was in my dull English class because everything was so simple. I could just fall asleep but someone got into detention doing that. I couldn't miss lunch. My friend Chelsea Wagers was sitting next to me at the back of the rows.

Chelsea is one of my best friends in the entire school. We have tons of things in common like we both love classical music and playing sports. We both would laugh randomly sometimes which is really funny during English but Mrs. Kirby always threatens us that she would separate us so we stop. She's also in my French class. She has Blond hair with blue highlights on her bangs and the bottom half of her hair. She wears t-shirts and jeans like everyone with high heels, which I find very humorous. We hang out with Marilee, Willie, Madison, Slade (his real name is Tucker), and sometimes Prince Charming (his real name is Josh but likes to put PC when he signs papers).

Willie is what everyone describes him as a "geek". He has a 5.2 total GPA in his report card, which I think is amazing. He's really nice. He hangs out with us at lunch but sits separately from us in English. He has brown short hair with braces and teal eyes. He always wears football jerseys or anything with sports related and jean shorts. We met at lunch when Kelsey introduced us. He's dating Kelsey right now, very serious relationship but no kissing. Just holding hands and hugs since Kelsey is old fashioned.

Marilee is very western but is best friends with Chelsea and I. She is very laid back, never stressing as she plays her guitar during lunch. She's very inseparable with her guitar. She has brown hair with wavy/curls and very my height. She just wears white shirts with a small tan vest with brown jeans and cowboy boots. She was from Alabama but she moved because of her mom's business. I met her last year in freshman when she was in my PE class and she never dressed out so we talked when we walked around the track. She's in my chemistry class this year and told me that she's failing the class. She loves country music so we talk about the singers and we judge on how well they do.

Slade is the most outgoing guy I've ever met. He's the tallest and the strongest. He loves to play sports and an amazing black jack dealer. He loves to play cards like Jasper but he's better at it. He's in my Algebra class this year, sitting next to me so we play tic-tac-toe since it's an easy class. He wears sleeveless shirts and baggie jeans. He had a black buzz cut with brown eyes.

Prince Charming is Japanese but he has the most incredible singing voice. He's in my drama class this year so we would perform skits together which is really fun. I met him by Ally who introduces us. Prince Charming always had the biggest crush on me but I told him about Jacob so he understands. He loves to pick me up which is really funny. He wears jeans and Japanese shirts that I can't read so he translates them everyday.

I was still in English bored to death. I was counting down the time form lunch start. I tired to ignore the clock but it was nearly impossible. I read the sentence. It said: Is that her? A girl asked her father. Well its missing quotations and it should she not her.

Mrs. Kirby was standing up with a whiteboard marker ready for us to answer the questions. She wrote the sentence while we just stared at her. "Okay, what's wrong with the sentence?"

I raised my hand but she ignored me. "How about…Chelsea."

Chelsea was doodling on her paper. She looked up confused. "What?"

"What's wrong with this sentence?" she repeated her question.

I used my unbroken elbow to slide the paper next to her. She took a glance. "It doesn't have quotations at the beginning of "Is" and ends at "Her"?"

Mr. Kirby nodded. "Good!" She put in quotations at the right spots. "What else is wrong with this sentence? How about…Tucker."

"It's "she" instead of "her"." he answered. I smiled that he knew that because a lot of people don't know that.

"Very good." Mrs. Kirby wrote on the board. We talked about Withering heights, which was really boring. The bell finally rang so ally and I raced out of class really fast.

"Nessie, Marilee wants to know if you can come to his dance competition on Sunday." Chelsea reminded me. "I'm going and so is Madison."

"I don't know because I might be punished for a lifetime." I sighed. "Who knows, I might not be able to leave my room ever again."

"Sorry I couldn't go to your birthday, I had to help my mom with her business thing." Chelsea put her arm around me.

"That's okay, it ended up being the worst night of my life." I raised my broken arm up. She nodded in agreement.

"Good luck in math." She walked away. "Bye Ness, see you in French!" I waved with my broken hand. Marilee was walked towards me.

"Hey" we did our weird handshake. "Okay did you get the math homework?"

"Yeah, finally there's a little challenge. You didn't get it?" I asked. She shook her head. She's usually smart but sometimes she can do the stupidest things, which me laugh hysterically. We both walked to class while we talking about weird black gang at the cafeteria that been trying to mug us for days. Math went really fast. The bell rang so Madison went the opposite direction I went.

I was heading to chemistry as I saw Marilee in her seat with her guitar and legs on the table. I luckily sat next to her in chemistry as we were doing labs and stuff. We just ended up talking about George Clooney the whole time since I was finished. Chemistry went really fast so the bell rang. Marilee was still in her sit while I packing up my stuff. "Bye Marilee!"

"Bye Ness!" she was waving her hand at me. It was finally my French class. I sat in the back with two kids that never shut up name Cole and Drew. They're twins but they had to be separated because of their behavior. French was a drag. I ended up doodling the whole time while Madame Gush was lecturing us about the French cognations with the verb "Aller" which means, "to go". It was one minute until lunchtime. I was impatient to leave the classroom. The bell finally rang so I was literally running out of the classroom. I was running with my backpack still on my shoulders, which slowed me down. I was running through the hallways of the classrooms until I got the door. I was in the front of the school, looking for Jacob.


	9. Chapter 9: Kicked Out of the Pack

~ Chapter 9 ~

I finally seen him at the edge of the woods. "Jake!' I cried. I ran to him he was in his wolf form. I rapped my arms around his neck. He might have smelled of wet dog but I could live with that. He went back to human form. "Nessie" he said. "I love you!" Who would have known that the school parking lot would be the most romantic place? All while it was raining. "Jake I love you too" I said to him. I left school. Jake walked me home when I got there dad was there. Waiting for me. "Jacob Black you get away from my daughter right now or I really will tear you to shreds! That's a promise!"  
I saw Uncle Emmett getting up he looked very mad. He punched Jake in the gut. "NO! Uncle Emmett stop get away from him!" I screamed. I realized I was crying in front of everybody. Jake ran over to me "Nessie calm down I am fine." He held me as I cryed. My mom came over to me. She stood in front of me "Emmett how could you? You knew what would happen if you did that! What is wrong with you?" she screamed at him. "Bella calm down" my father was now by her side. She looked at him like he was brain dead. "Calm down? How could I possibly calm down when my baby is very upset because your brother cant control himself!" "I think it would be best if we left." Said my Aunt Alice she interupted the fight. "Goodbye".

I woke the next morning. My eyes hurt because of the fight last night. I walked down the stairs nobody was home. "Mom Dad you home" I yelled out. Nothing were was everybody at I wondered. I fixed myself some food. I went and sat down at the table. It was so inlike mom and dad to just run off and not tell me. When I finished I called Jake. No answer. "Well were is everbody at?" I muttered. I walked up stairs and got dressed. I figured that i would go out side and walk around.

When I walked out side I seen Jake and Emmett fighting. Mom was screaming at Uncle Em. When they heard the door open the stopped real fast. "Jake are you okay?" I ran over to him he had a bloody lip and a broke nose. "Nessi I'm fine" I looked over at Emmett he knew I was mad. I went over and punched him right in the gut. " I have had enough of you fighting with my boyfriend! I don't ever want to one hand on him by you" I yelled at him. " You cant tell me What to do little girl!" Emmett you are not going to talk to my daughter that way as long as i am around." My dad said calmly. Uncle Em. turned around and ran off.

Jake had his arms around me tight. "Nessie you don't have to stand up for me." Jake said we were now facing each other. "Yeah but Jake you use you fist and I use words. We are perfect. I don't want my wolf getting hurt because of me skipping school." I said softly. "Nessie I will always be your wolf and i can fight my own battles. Okay?" Okay, Jake for you" He pressed his lips to mind so soft i wouldn't have noticed if my parents weren't here. We pulled apart. I looked around My mom and dad already went inside.

Me and Jake walked to the beach. We sat in the sand he had his arms around me, while I rested my head on his shoulder. People were walking by taking pictures of us. I giggled a little Jake smiled. Jake looked down at me and he leaned forward and kissed me. Just me and him and Quill? "Oh sorry guys didn't mean to interrupt." Its okay Quill"Jake said. "I came over cuz Sam and Emily want to see you guys." "Okay well be there in a min."

Quill ran off. Me and Jake got up we kissed one last time before we started off to Emily and Sam's. We walked across the high way going to Emily and Sam's. We were half way there then i seen Elliot. Jake jumped in front of me ready to attack. Hello Nessie, I am just passing through so no need to attack." He crossed the road and went back into the woods.

We walking into the house . I seen Emily and Sam with very unhappy faces. " Jake why did you go and pick a fight with one of the bloodsuckers? You knew that if you went to Nessie's school she would skip the rest of the day."

" Well Nessie asked me and I am not gonna turn her down because he bloodsucker family don't know how to control them selves. It's not my fault that they overreact about everything.

" Well I am sorry Jake but you cant be in my pack anymore because your fighting with the bloodsuckers."

"Jake i am so sorry that i got you kicked out of the pack!" I said softly. I turned around and ran out the door. I ran until I reaced the cliffs. I was standing there ready to jump when Jake came up behind me. I had my head down when he turned me to face him. Nessi it is not your fault that i got kicked out of the pack." "Really?" I said so soft you probably couldn't hear it "Yes, It was not any little bit your fault." He said very sweetly. He kissed me gently on the lips with passion.

We pulled apart. We just realized it was pouring the rain. We both started cracking up. It was so funny. We ran off the cliff and into the woods tyring to get to my house. When we got to my house the door was locked so Jake had to put me on his back and climb the tree by my window. My window was unlocked. Jake climbed through the window and then helped me in. The whole time we were still laughing. We went down stairs mom and dad weren't home. Me and Jake sat in the floor and we watched a movie.

We were snuggling and I fell asleep. He woke me up he looked veary concerned. "Nessie are you okay? You started screaming and crying!"

" Yes jake I am fine." My through hurt really bad. I got up and looked in the mirror my face was red and soaking wet.

"Nessie what were you dreaming about?" He said very worried

"Um well you were fighting with Uncle Em and He picked you up and threw you into a tree and you were dieing and nobody would help you. Then they all started cheering Em on and I was the only one who cared."

" Well Nessie I am right here and I am not dieing. I am here on this planent for one thing only and that is you. If I didnt have you there would be no reason to live."

I smiled "That is true Jake"


	10. Chapter 10: Uhhh

~ Chapter 10 ~

The next mornin I woke to mom and dadd screaming at each. I walked dowstairs quitely and looked around the corner. I seen mom crying and dad was shaking his head. "Mom!" I screamed "Are you alright?" i went over and put my arms around her. "Yes honey I am fine. Go and get dressed me and you are gonna go away for a little bit." I was puzzeled but i did as I was told . When I got to my room I seen Jake on my bed. He came over to me and hugged mr like we hadnt seen each other in years. "Whats up with your dad?" "I dont know Jake." Thats when my dad brust in "Jacob Black What Did I say I Tell You The Last Time You Came Into My Daughters Room?" Jake quickly kissed me on the cheeck and jumped out my widow. Thats when I got mad. I made my dad get out I slamed the door in his face. "I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO LEAVE FOR YOU TO LEAVE!" I screamed.

Later that day my mom came up to my door. "Wonna goto La Push your dad is gone." " sure" When I came down stairs mom was waiting for me in the car. "Ready?" "Yep." I said unsure. We were on our way to La Push when we seen my dad he had a warning expression. That just made mom drive faster. We pulled up in Jakes drive way I opend the door and ran behind the house to Jakes garage. He was there with Quil and Embry. They must have been in the middle of somthing cuz they had a puzzeld expression on their faces. "Nessie" Quil asked. "I thought you werent aloud to come over here." "Welp mom and dad got in a fight and he went to Italy so I am aloud over here now!" I smiled "Oh this should be fun." I got the vib apparently Quil didn't want me to crash guy time.

So I just turned around and walked out mad cause Quil aint ready for Jake to have a girlfriend. As i was walking out I heard Jake mumble "Thanks Alot guys now she is pissed!" He started chasing after me. I was halfway to the car when he grabed my shoulder and spun me around. "Nessie u okay?" he asked "Sorry bout Quil he thinks he knows everything." he said lookin back to the garage were Quil and Embry where standing. "I am fine, but I have a very short temper and can't deal with Quil thinkin he can just push me away when ever he feels like." Jake just smiled and said "I know Ness." We hugged and walked back to the garage. Quil and Embry were standin there like stupid people. "Guys Ness is gonna be coming over more often now that he dad needs to cool a little." They looked at him like he had lost his mind. Jake me and his friends walked into the house. Billy and Mom had gone to the store to pick up some food. We sat there listening to music. Me and Jake snuggled and Quil and Emby looked like they would be sick.

Thta night when me and mom went home dad was tger sitten on the couch. Me and mom was laughing when we come in and he looked up. "So how'd your day go?" he said. "Fine" I said as soon as he said the last word. "Well are you a little miss prissy today" That was the last straw "Oh my gosh dad when you get in a fight with one person, you get mad at everybody! Then you act like you know everything but you don't! Trust me." When he started to get up I took off out the door into the woods. I didn't notice it was dark and that I couldn't find my way out. I just kept runnung. About 5 min. into the run I tripped over a branch that had fell out of a tree. After I fell i couldn't get back up so I just layed there helpless. I woke up to someone picking me up it was a warm bady not a cold one. I didn't know if it was jake or not.

Then I heard someone yell my grandfathers name "Carlie I found her!"It was a very deep voice that I didn't remember. "Thank God that we found her! Guy's call off the search." Who ever it was handed me to Carlie. "Nessie are you alright? Please be okay! Please!" I kindly opend my eyes and said "Grampa?" Yes it is me thank God you are okay." he said very happy. Jake came into the room and said "She is alright can I hold her?" "Yes Jake go ahead." I felt Jake put his warm hands on my face. I must have been freezeing Cause his hands felt very good. I opened my eyes and said "Jake is that you?" "yep" He leaned his head to me and slowly kissed me. It felt like only a sec. when my dad walked in. "What are you doing?" "Welp um nuttin" "Don't you lie to me! I know what you were doing!" he looked sick. Then he hollered for mom "Bella Honey" "Yes?" she said "Um can you take ness into another room I need to talk to Jake. "Okay Honey" Mom took me to another Jake and Dad come out of the room. Jake looked like a scared dog. I got up and grabbed his hand and walked outside.

When we walked outside we waked into the woods. "Jake what did my dad say to you?" I said slowly. "Um... well he made me swear thta I would never be all over you like that again."he said. "Jake it was just a little kiss! I mean what harm could it do? We have been together for a year now!" I said pank like "He said that it could do more harm than we mean for it to." "Well he is just a NUTCASE! That couldn't do anything" "I know but I said I wouldn't until we were ya know, like married and stuff." "Jake?" He looked down and tried not to studder "Please forgive me Ness." "J -J -J -Jake, I guess I can" He looked up and smiled real big. He gave me a big bear hug and spun me around. We both started laughing. "I love you" I said slowly and very quitely. He spun me around to face him. "Ness I _Love _you to." He brought his face to mine. He kissed me slowly."You're so beautiful," Jake whispered as his head rested on the top of mine as we slowly twirled. "You dont look to bad youself" I said. He laughedIt was so wonderfully warm here, wrapped in Jake's loving arms. It was such a beautiful difference from the downright chilly hugs given by my family. Everything looked so peaceful.

The next morning I woke up at 8:30 So I got up and went to the bathroom. The door opend slowly I looked up it was aunt I got back to my room, I saw that Aunt Alice had makeup, a hair straightner and a bunch of preppy girly clothes. To say that I'm like my Mom is saying a little. I hate being dressed up, I hate makeup and I hate preppy clothes. Dad says I'm a lot like her.I backed away from Aunt Alice and tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately she saw it and beat me to the door.I went to the chair that she had for me to sit down in and she started with my hair.

About an hour after she started, she began to laugh and she had to stop doing my makeup because of how hard she was laughing. I'm sure if she was able to produce tears, she would be crying because of how hard she was laughing. I just looked at her confused and she stopped a few minutes after.

"What the heck was that about?" I asked her.

"I just saw your Dad's face when he sees you. You're going to want to bring a sweater, sweatpants and I hat so he doesn't see you when you're outside."

"Why? What do I look like?" I went to go look in the mirror but Aunt Alice took the mirror down. I hate the fact that she can see the future.

"You look good. I can't think about it or he's going to see and you won't be able to see his face. Trust me it's funny."

About another hour later I was finished. I put on the clothes that she picked out. More like what she made me put on. I was wearing a mini skirt with hot pink leggings and a hot pink tank top that was skin tight and barely covered my stomach. She then got me a new pair of guess what colour it is, pink and white sneakers. It looks like I'm wearing almost all pink today.

"Ok Nessie, put on the clothes that you're going to wear on top and then let's go!"

"Aunt Alice, do I hav-" then Aunt Alice cut me off.

"Nessie, put them on please,"

I put on the clothes that I'm going to wear on top of the other clothes and slowly walked out of the cottage. Aunt Alice had to push me out of the house to make me go faster. Then we started to head over to Grandma and we started running, I got ahead of her but then she meet me at the edge of the woods we jumped over the we got to my Grandparents place I hopped off her back and went to see everyone. They were all outside and talking to each other when I came. I went over and hugged Grandma. She was hugging me way to tight and it stopped my breathing. She usually hugs me softer. I guess today is an off day because I could feel my face turning a different colour. _Daddy! I can't talk or breathe! _I told him in my head.

Dad finally spoke up and said, "Esme, as much and you love Nessie, I don't think that she can breathe."

With that being said, Grandma let go and said, "I'm so sorry sweetie, but I didn't hug you any harder than I do normally."

"It's Ok Grandma," I gave her a quick hug and went to Grandpa. He hugged me softly. Then I went over to Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jasper. When I was done, Uncle Emmett walked over to me laughing.

"Hey there Nessie, why are you wearing a hat? I don't think I've ever seen you wear a hat before, not even when we go to play ball," after he finished, he ripped the hat right off my head. I tried to cover my face with my hair as much as possible so no one sees my face. Uncle Emmett ran around the front yard looking like an idiot and still holding my hat. I don't think he noticed that I wasn't chasing him to get my hat back because he was still running and shouting, "Come catch me Nessie! Come get your hat!" at the same time. I was embarrassed. Good old Uncle Emmett.

Everyone was just watching and laughing at him running around and shouting, except Aunt Rose, she just looked down at her lap, looking plain embarrassed of Uncle Emmett. While every one was staring at him like he was a moron, Aunt Alice came over to me and gave me another hat.

She looked to see that everyone was still looking and laughing at Uncle Emmett and said, "Everyone's future disappeared after I told you why I was laughing, did I tell you that?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. That only meant one thing, Jacob was coming. There was no way now that I was going take off the 'cover up' clothes now.

She must have seen me refusing to show everyone my new clothes because right after she said, "It didn't disappear right after I saw your father's face, so you don't have to worry. We're all family here."

We went inside, and Aunt Alice told me, 'to get changed,' and come back outside. Then I heard her mutter something about me being too much like my Mom.

"Aunt Alice, I really don't want to do this. I don't want to get my Dad mad."

"Your no fun, you know that right?" she asked me.

"I just don't want to get my Mom and Dad mad at me."

"Come on Nessie, your Dad's face was priceless."

"No."

"Don't make me do it, because I will."

"No. I refuse to do it."

"Fine then," with that, she grabbed me and ripped off the clothes that I was wearing on top of the other clothes.

When Aunt Alice dragged me outside, I see Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett, who's now stopped running because he was bored… I think and my Mom. They all turned around at the same time and there eyes grew. I saw the back of my Dad's head and someone talking to him. It looked like Jake…wait it was Jake! Jake stopped in mid sentence and looked away from Dad and at me with the same expression as everyone else. My Dad finally turned around and looked at me, and Uncle Emmett started to laugh at the look on my Dad's face.


	11. Chapter 11: Jake

~ Chapter 11 ~

My Dad's face was in shock. His eyes were wide, mouth hung open and is his face could have turned red from anger it would have because he looked really angry, Dad also looked like he was shaking and one of his eyes were twitching, but still wide. I think the shock of seeing his daughter this way was making him do this because there was one way in hell I would dress in a slutty preppy outfit. Yes it was funny like Aunt Alice said it would be. He knows that I don't dress like this. Maybe I should tell him that, but not aloud because Aunt Alice will say something. _Daddy, please tell me you know that this wasn't my idea._ I told him in my head.

Everyone was looking at Dad and began to laugh because of the face he was making. Mom was trying her best not to laugh, but it looks like she's having a really hard time not to. Aunt Alice was laughing so hard that it could hurt a human if they were laughing that hard. Aunt Rose had to leave so she could stop laughing. Uncle Emmett sand Uncle Jasper was rolling on the ground laughing. Grandma and Grandpa left right after Aunt Rose. Jacob was trying not to stare but failed miserably. Then I remembered that Aunt Alice said that he wasn't going to be there.

I turned to Aunt Alice, fuming, "You said that Jake wasn't going to be here!" I turned to Jake and said, "I wouldn't mind if you came at any other time, just not now," then I turned back to Aunt Alice. "I can't believe you lied to me just so you could see the look on my Dad's face!" I turned away and ran back home.

It took me longer to run home for some reason. I was usually home in my room by now. Oh well, might as well keep running.

When I got home I realized that the door was opened so I went in. I went to the phone to see if I had any new calls:

_**Old Calls:**_

**Jake's Cell  
Jake's Cell  
Jake's Cell  
Jake's Cell  
Mom's Cell  
Alice's Cell  
Dad's Cell  
Esme & Carlisle  
Jake's Cell  
Rosalie's Cell  
Jake's Cell  
Esme & Carlisle  
Mom's Cell  
**_**END**_

_**New Calls:**_

**Alice's Cell  
Jake's Cell  
Mom's Cell  
Esme & Carlisle  
Emmett's Cell  
Dad's Cell  
Alice's Cell  
Alice's Cell  
Jake's Cell  
Dad's Cell  
**_**END**_

I checked the first message: Aunt Alice.

_"Hey Nessie! I know you're mad at me and you've probably noticed that lots of people have called within five minutes or so. Anyway I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I lied, but you saw how Jacob was looking at you. His mind was all over the place! -that's what your father will tell me later. And your Dad is fine. He's just nervous about you growing up because you look sixteen but you're close to three-and-a-half. He will find out it was me soon and you're not going to get in much trouble._

_I have to go and clam your Dad down, again. Emmett is being an buthole and bugging him. I swear your Uncle is going to have to watch his back. Love ya kiddo."_

**End of message.**

I checked the next message: Uncle Emmett.

_"Hey there. You have to do that again sometime. Your Dad's face was PRICELESS. We all need a good laugh at times and your Dad's face was what we needed to see! I gotta go. Just telling you we're still laughing! Bye Nessie."_

**End of message.**

The next message was from Jake.

_"Hey Nessie. Are you OK? You seamed really embarrassed that I was there and I know that wasn't you that made you dress up like that. Your Aunt has a way with words doesn't she? I know that you're not in trouble again, and call me when you have the chance. Kay Love you Nessie."_

**End of message.**

Jake has come a long way and is trying to get along with my family. I'm just happy he doesn't call them 'bloodsuckers' or 'leaches' anymore. I think he know that I wont talk to him for a long, long time if he does. I checked the second last message: Mom.

_"Hey sweetie, are you OK? I know you don't dress like that and you don't have clothes like that so Alice must have brought them over. Don't worry about your Dad; he just gave the same expression that any other dad or it would have been much worse if he spoke what he wanted to say. Call when you want us to come home sweetie and make sure to delete you Uncle Emmett's message, (In the background: No! Listen to it! OBEY IT!) and ignore it. Love you sweetie."_

**End of message.**

Now I was on the last message and I have a feeling that it's Dad. OK I know its Dad and I'm scared to listen to it, but I'm going to anyway. Last message: Dad.

_"Renesmee, I just want to tell you that you're not in trouble. The only reason you would get in trouble is if you ever wear those clothes- not that you're going to because I'm going to burn them, sorry- again. I don't want my little girl growing up, and I know Alice told you that already but she was speaking the truth. The thing she she about Jacob was true too, his mind was all over the place. Another reason why I called was because I didn't quite hear what you thought because everyone was thinking at the same time. So call me when you get this message. Love you Nessie."_

**End of message.**

**End of messages.**

I didn't really plan on calling any of them I'll wait till they come to me. Well maby I'll call Jake. I don't know.I went to sleep. I don't know for how long, but I was sleeping.I was going off into a dream… I hope that Dad wasn't trying to read my mind because I don't want them to know what this dream is about.I dreamt about me meeting my Grandma Renee for the first time. Mom has shown me pictures of her and Grandma when Mom was little. Mom says that Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee got a divorce when she was little and that she lived with Grandma in Phoenix. I have a step-Grandpa named Phil apparently. That's just about all I know. A few hours later, I woke up. Dad was standing over me, mom was right beside him. They both had puzzled faces.

"Why didn't you call one of us we were worried sick!" my mom said very unhappy. "Because I wanted to let what just happen leave me alone so I went to sleep." I said right back in an even unhappier voice. "Well your cell has been ringing off the hook." my dad said. "Who called?" I said "Jake" my mom said putting her head down. "What did you say to him?" I said panking "It's not waht I said it is what your father said." "What did you say?" I looked at my dad with narrowed eyes. "I told him to stop calling and that it was over between you and him." he said trying not to smile

"OH MY GOSH DAD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? WHY ARE YOU SO EVIL! I CAN NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CANT KEEP YOUR FEELINGS OUT OF MY LIFE! YOU ARE ALWAYS POPPING OFF SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT, AND THEN YOU GO AND TRY TO PRY YOUR WAY INTO MINE AND JAKE'S RELATIONSHIP, THEN END UP BREAKING MY HEART AND HIS TOO!" I jumped up off the bed and ran out the door. I was in the woods when I realized that I had just passed Jake sitting there wimpering. I turned around and ran back tward him. When I stopped I slid on my knees and stoped when I touched him.

I wraped my arms around his neck and squezzed him. "Jake! My dad he is so stupid for saying that. I love you I really do no matter what, we are too strong for that Jake you half to believe me!" he looked at me and nodded. "Thank you Jake!" I said. We sat there for hours it felt like. "Maby we should head back to the house it's kinda late. When I went into the house mom and dad where sitin there watching a movie. The didn't look up as if I hadn't came in. So I walked up to my bed room and fell over into bed. I woke up to someones breathing next to my bed. I turned over. To find Jake sitting there staring at me.

"Are you okay Jake?" I asked "Yeah I just needed to hear your voice. I mean Nessie every day my fellings get stronger but your dad is try to make me leave you and I can't take that. Nessie Just promise me that you really truely do love me." He said "Jake of course I love you forever you are the only person that will ever hold me heart and keep it. I love you Jake and you know that my dad is just trying to get in your head Jake please believe me!" "I really love you" I said my voice getting higher because I started to cry. "Ness I beleve tou don't cry please I hate seeing you upset." I crawled out of bed and in to his arms. He held me up aginst his chest I fell asleep again.

I woke up the next morning. In my bed alone. I missed Jake more than ever now it was like I needed him here with me. I got up and ran into my closet changed into a jean mini skirt and a cute hot pink tank top and slipped on cute hot pink flats while I put on a cut black hat. I took the stairs 5 at a time. I grabbed an apple off the counter and wrote a note to mom _"Mom I am going to LaPush to see Jacob I will be back in a little bit. Please dont tell dad were I am going. He will kill me. Love you very much! Goodbye..._

_Love - Renesemme C. Cullen_

I ran out the door. I ran through the woods and across the beach. Till I made it to Jake's house. I knocked on the door. Billy came "Hello Ness what are you doing up so early?" "Um I came to see Jake." I said "He is outside in his garage." "Okay" I said running arouund the house. I finally made it to the door I knocked. "Jake it's me Nessie." He came and opend the door. "You know you dont have to knock" he said smileing. I walked in Quil and Embry were there. "Hey guys" I said "Hey Ness Embry said. "Jake and I where just talking about calling you to come over. "You guys were talking about me." "Yep, we was baby" Jake said I blushed a little I guess because the guuys laughed. "Come on Nessie you don't have to stand come sit down." "Okay" We sat there listening to music the whole time (For hours). I better be getten back home or dad will suspect something. "Okay Bye Ness" Jake said giving me a kiss. As i was walking across the road I stumbled. I didn't notice that a car was coming. "Ness WATCH OUT" I heard Jake scream. I as frozen with fear. Jake ran over to me and pulled me out of the way before the car hit me. "Are you okay?" "Teah Jake I am fine." Okay I gotta tell that person in the car how to drive" He ran off. I got up and took off home.

When I got there mom and dad weren't home still. "Maby there at Mammows and Pappows" I said to myself. I took off to there house. I walked in. "Mom Dad? Alice Jasper? Anybody?" I said no one answered. Hmmmmm. I walked up the stairs. Sill nobody "Well" i walked arond back Still nobody.

The I went ino the kitchen and seen a note written by dad. _"Reneseme We are going to Italy. We trust you at home by yourself. Please show mw that your mother was right. She told me you could stay home and not do anything, And that you are more responsable than what I think. PLease be good. I want you to stay at Eame and Carlisle's house. They went out and bought som human food. Please, Be safe my daughter._

_Love - Your Dad and Mom _

That night I felll asleep on the couch. Watching T.V. I had a very wierd dream. it was about Jake and I getting married and my dad was actually happy with this, and me and Jake had kids and every thing. We lived a very peacefull life. We were a loving family. Our kids were Half Human and Half Wolf like Jake I am glade they were nothing like me like a _vampire_.


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise!

~ Chapter 12 ~

The next morning I walked into the washroom and changed out of my plain white T-shirt and my faded out Jeans into well… a Big, white flowing dress and killer stilettos. Alice probably packed my clothes. But I had to admit it was so beautiful."Wow…Your HOT!"Jacob said. As I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Freezing like an ice cube. "When did you get here?" I asked laughing. "Um.. about and hour ago." he said looking at his watch.

"Thank you very much Sir you look very pretty yourself!'' "Why Thank You My lady" he said walking toward me. "May I have this dance?'' "Why of course deary!" we said talking like rich snobby people. We started to dace around the room like idots. "Where did you learn to dance like that my lady?" "Well I had a very good teacher." "Well did you good teacher show you this?"

He dipped me and smiled and kissed me, While I wrapped my leg around his leg so I wouldn't fall. I put my arms around his neck. Between kisses i said "I love you" He kissed me again "So much'' He kissed me again. "Ness" He kissed me again "I do too" His kiss moved to my neck the to the base of my neck, and the to my shoulder.

'Your dad would kill me if he knew i was doing this to you" he said looking up at me. I still had my arms around his neck. "Well he doesn't" I started to kiss him again. "No Ness I am serious I don't think we should do that." "Okay"I said letting him go."You Wanna go to La Push?" He asked."Sure but aint this dress to classy for going over there? I mean I don't want them to think that I am _better_ than them."I asked kinda worried.

"No baby they wouldn't think that. Just change the stilettos into flip flops." He said looking at my feet. "Thank you Jake! I hate these things" I said happily. I went and changed into flip flops when Jake came in "You ready baby" "Yepp"

We got in his car and drove to La Push. We sat and talked thw whole way down there, laughing and stuff. When we got there. Jake opend the door for me everybody was staring at me. "Stop staring people there aint nuthin to see here. Just move right along."He told them and they went on with their daily lives. "Thanks Jake" I said. I put on my sun shades and, he put his arm around me as I walked with him around the little town.

"Renesmee can you wait here?" Jake asked me. "Sure" I said. He walked off into a store. Jake never uses my real name something is up but I wonder what. I thought to myself. I looked across the street "A dress store!" I yelled. I ran across the street. I walked into the store. Nobody was in there but the store owner. "Hello Missy! Are you here to buy a dress?" The store owner said in a high voice she was very pretty.

"Um actually No I was just going to look around." I said back to her "Okay then! If you need anything Just yell! My name is Sue."She said "Okay I will" I walked over to the beautiful Summer dresses, and looked around I seen one I really liked it was white . Kinda like the one I had on now but it came to my knees. I looked at the price tag it said $100.00 One Of A Kind! "Oh gosh I really like this one!" I said to myself. I took out my wallet from my bag. "Man I only have $50.00" I said to myself.

I heard Jake behind me "You really like that one" He said "Yes Jake I do I really do"I said "How much is it?" he asked looking at me grinning "$100.00" I said grinning "Okay I'll get it for you" he grabbed it and took it up to the counter. "Will take this one Sue" He said "Hello Jake who is this young lady your with? She is real pretty." She said smiling at me "This is Renesemee, but everybody class her Nessie." He said "Well nice to meet you Nessie" she said "Nice to meet you too" I said.

She rung the dress up $100.00 the little screen said "Jake I have 50 bucks." I said giveing him my money "Nessie I will get if for you." He said grinning at me. "Okay fine" I said. He gave her a $100.00 bill. She put it in the bag and gave it to Jake. As we were walking out she said "Come back again" We walked out of the store. We were back in his car. "Do you like you drees dear?"He asked looking at me "Yes I do thanks for buying it for me." "No problem" He said smiling. "I got a surprise for you after we do what ever you want to do." He said "What do you want to do now?" He asked me. "Um I don't know."

"How bout we go to a movie?" He said "Okay" I said happily. We drove to the movie, and went inside and picked out a movie. After the movie it was like 10:00 at night we got in the car and drove to Billy's house. "You still got those killer stilettos?" He asked me "Yeah there in my bag"I said. "Change into those and come into the living room when your done." he said "Okay"

I changed into the stilettos and walked into the living room. He was waiting in a tuxedo. He took my arm and walked me out to the rabbit. We drove to my grand fathers house. Everything was light up. Lights on the trees and lights an the porch banister. It was so beautiful Jake took my arm and walked me up on the porch. Jake knelt down on his knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. The I looked up from his eyes and seen all my family standing around the house. All smiling and looking at me proudly. I looked back at Jake. He opened the box a beautiful diamond ring inside.

"Renesemee Charlie Cullen will You Marry Me?" He asked looking up at me with passion. I looked up at the crowd my mom was crying and all of them were nodding there heads. Alice Rose and Esme looked like they were crying too . I looked over one more and there my dad was standing smiling with a glimmer in his eye. I looked back at Jake and tears of joy were streaming down my face "Yes Jake! Yes I will marry you!"

"Yes!" he jumped up and slid the ring on my fanger and gave me a big hug. I wraped my arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed me. My fingers were tangled in his hair. All of my family and his were clapping and cheering us on. Even my dad. They were all throwing flowers at us.

"I love you Nessie" Jake said as he kissed me

"I love you too Jake"


End file.
